


reunited

by qkunvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkunvevo/pseuds/qkunvevo
Summary: moonie was finally back from his tour. and you showed him how much you missed him in the best way.





	reunited

taeil was finally back from overseas and you couldn't help but keep your hands off of him. honestly.  
you were on the dorms, having dinner with the rest of nct after a long flight, and fairly, everyone was just too tired to notice how your hand kept creeping up taeil's enticing thigh.  
you leaned into his ear and whispered to him.

"you know pup, you look gorgeous tonight."

your words made him shiver, and you knew too well.

he shifted around in his seat and you gripped his thigh hard.

he managed to catch a whimper that almost slipped out of his throat.

"thank you." he replied, keeping his eyes on the food taeyong cooked for them with such affection.

"thank you..?"  
"thank you, mommy.." he whispered under his breath.

ah, how you loved to hear him say mommy. but better yet, was when he moaned it beautifully, head buried deep on the pillows, sweaty, glowing skin, taking your strap whole like the little pretty slut he was.

and that was what you intended to hear, all night. no matter who you bothered, no matter if anyone caught you.  
all you needed was to hear taeil's desperation moans and whimpers. you missed him. too much for your own good.

soon, dinner was over and everyone gathered in the living room to hangout as taeil and yuta stayed in the kitchen helping taeyong clean up.

you leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen, observing taeil's every move. 

he was charming and captive to say the least.

"babe?" taeil called out to you.

distraught by your own thoughts, you haven't noticed you were on the way.

"taeil! baby, will you be a doll and come with me please?"  
"uh babe im kinda busy right now.."  
"taeil." your tone changed. a tone taeil is well familiar with. your dominant tone, the tone that means that he's about to have his back blown out and won't be able to walk the next morning.

taeil softly set the plates he had on his hands down on the table and quietly followed you across the hall to the bedroom he shared with jungwoo.

"sit." you said, sternly.

he quickly kneeled down on the floor looking at you with his little innocent beady eyes. but deep down you could notice a hint of lust in them.

"you're being a bad boy today, ignoring me."

he looked down quietly.

you rumbled through your bag and took out a black collar with a chain leash.

you approached him.

"shirt. off."

he took his shirt off slowly and covered himself in embarrassment. 

you kneeled down beside him and started leaving a fluttering trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck. he let out a breathy moan and reached his hand to your neck.

"no. no touching unless i say so."

he whined and took his hands to his lap.

you put the collar on him. he looked absolutely stunning.  
taeil was absolutely beautiful. and you had him like that. kneeling down, needy, beautiful, with a fucking leash on.  
who knew taeil was such a pretty little slut.

your fingers ghosted his warm skin on his shoulder all the way up to his ear and you tucked some hair behind it as you kissed his cheek.

"are you okay? is it too tight?"

even though you liked being rough with taeil and treating him like a dirty little whore you cared about him and loved him deeply. you never intended to hurt him, not in a way he wouldn't like it.

"no mommy, it's just right."

"perfect. undress and get on the bed for me?"

taeil got up and unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants along with his boxers down his delicate and elegant legs.

his erection sprung tall, hitting the room's cold air, which made taeil whine a little.

he crawled on the bed and sat, kneeling.

"stay put love. i'll be right back."

you rushed to the bathroom, taking off all of your clothes, leaving them scattered everywhere. honestly, all you cared about right now was to fuck taeil until he was a complete mess. the clothes can wait.

you quickly strapped up your strap on and came back to taeil, getting on the bed, straddling him with your knees.

"wow... you.. you look amazing miss."

you smirked and started kissing him. nothing much, just a slow, passionate, teasing kiss. you felt like you needed to demonstrate how much you loved him before you ruined him completely.

then you deepened the kiss. it was now a lustful, messy, tongues rolling, droll dripping down kiss.

you pushed him till his head hit the pillows and you kissed and marked his neck. he was gonna have a rough time tomorrow, explaining that to their manager.

but who cares right? it was a sign that he was yours, only yours, and only you could mark him like such.

"get on all fours. quick." 

he did as demanded and rushed to do so even.

you reached out to your bag once more to take out some lube and covered your fingers with it.

"are you ready angel?"  
"yes mommy just please. hurry."

you chuckled at how desperate he was. how desperate he was to have you fill him up with your fingers and make him a mess.

slowly, you inserted a finger into him as he let out a loud moan. then, another one and you started pumping them slowly.

taeil crumbled. he fell face down against the pillows to muffle his moans. he was so beautiful.

"alright angel, are you ready?"  
"hurry. please" he pleaded. god, he was so cute. you wanted to fuck him all day and night.

you slowly pushed your strap-on into him. inch by inch, taeil moaned louder and louder. 

you leaned over him and kissed his neck as you started pacing up inside him.

having taeil like this, muffled moaning, messy hair, head against the pillows was amazing. but not enough. you wanted to see his face. his sinful expression, his lustful eyes, hear him actually rather than just some muffled noises.

"ride me."  
"what?"  
"you heard me princess. get on top of me and ride me."  
"mommy, i-"  
"taeil. now."

he did as asked, like a good pup, straddled you as you patted his head as you pulled his leash down to bring his lips to yours. 

he sat positioning his entrance on top of the strap and slowly sat down, making a loud skin slapping noise.

seeing his expression contort was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.  
in fact you stopped to admire his figure. you lay beside him.  
taeil was alluring. ethereal to say the least.  
tangled hair, sweaty and hot skin, flushed cheeks and shy figure.

he must've noticed how distracted you were because he took his hands and caressed your breasts then holding himself onto your shoulders as he started moving softly up and down your strap.

you took his hands, kissed and held them, moving them to the headboard of the bed.

then you held his waist and bobbed him up and down faster.

you looked up and noticed how hard he was trying to hold his moans, biting and licking his lips, rolling his eyes. he was so captivating.

"fuck.....taeil....be loud...fuck.." you pushed lightly on his leash.

that's when he finally moaned, too loud to be honest.  
and he kept it going. loud moans that filled you up. complete music to your ears. 

you had honestly forgotten about the rest of the members, just down the hall.  
but they hadn't forgotten about you.

"guys did you hear that? it sounds like it came from taeil's room.." jungwoo said, with worry.  
mark looked at johnny and they both laughed, followed by jaehyun, yuta, haechan and so on.

"leave them be woo. they're... getting back in touch." taeyong spoke  
"quite literally." mark chuckled.  
"i just... i have to make sure they're okay!! maybe they're hurt.." 

jungwoo turned around and started walking up to the room.

"JUNGWOO DON'T-" taeyong yelled out.

but it was too late. jungwoo had already opened the door.

"hey guys are you ok-"  
jungwoo quickly closed the door and turned to go to back to the living room where the rest of the members where red and breathless, either from laughing too much, or imagining what was going on in that room.

you held taeil's hips and helped him move faster on you. he moved one of your hands to his dick and helps you stroke it.

"awn baby, do you need mommy to help you come?"

he nodded as you smirked at him. 

you threw your head back. you couldn't feel anything, but just hearing taeil's loud moans and pleads and his cute little cock slapping against your belly, filled you up making you wanna come untouched.

he gagged on his own drool and finally came undone, falling on top of you.  
you pushed him off and got up to go and clean up, kissing him on the forehead.

"you did great kitten. now rest."


End file.
